Talk:Orianna/@comment-26885946-20150817011115/@comment-1920550-20150817014543
Ori is the queen of Mid lane. She's that champion, that along Twisted Fate is always the go to pick for clutch games on all high ELO stages. SoloQ wise she's not played much because outside of her Shockwave combo, she's not the flashiest of champions and has a very farm-heavy, passive playstyle in the early-to-mid game. She's a bit reliant on her team mates capitalizing on her engages in a coordinated fashion. She also has a rather steep learning curve since you have to be aware of your own positioning and that of the Ball. With that in mind, her laning phase is one of the best in that game if you play it passive, since your waveclear with a few levels is as good or better than Azir's. In terms of late game scaling, she is one of the best midlaners in that department since an R-W combo will eviscerate entire teams. The low CD on her Q and her passive also gives her a nice amount of sustained damage that people tend to underestimate. Also her ability to place the Ball into the middle of the enemy team by using E on a team mate and have him go as the payload delivery system is one of the more unique mechanics in the game. She's also one of the few champions that can go toe-to-toe against Azir at all stages of the game...hell she can do that against any mid. The longer you're alive, the worse it becomes for the enemy team. Going more in-depth in terms of her scaling and item breakpoints: Her major damage impact comes at 3 completed items. Not that her damage is low at any point, but i found that 3 items is the minimal required to deliver that massive AOE burst that can turn teamfights on it's head. Athenes will be your first buy 90% of the time. It's a boring buy, but it'll do the job. Then Deathcap and Void Staff. After that it's client's choice. You can go Luden's for that extra zing on your Q damage, Rylai's for the slow and utility or Hourglass if you find yourself getting dived often. 4 items to full build and you are a burst monster. Now a unique thing about Ori is that she's one of the few midlaners where you can build a Tear into Seraph's on her. It slows her scaling, but the end result makes her late game powerspike even more massive (if that's even possible). Careful though of this choice...it will delay your core items, so if you go for this avoid mid game dragon fights, bunker down and powerfarm until you can get a Deathcap and Seraph's fully stacked. Go for Tear if you're against scaling opponents or in early passive lanes (Azir/Ziggs/Cassiopeia/Kog'Maw/Jayce/Varus) since you will end up at the same level or even outscale some of then. Another option to build Tear would be if you are being denied Blue Buff multiple times, although it's a tricky choice anyway.